Breakaway,Emancipate,Completely,Thankful
by glossymuzic23
Summary: Songs really are a part of life espescially when it comes to love... CenaxTrish


_Okay this may seem like a crossover because of Austin Scarlet, I just used his name kk. Any way hope you like it, the song is by Christian Bautista, a Filo artist. Enjoy...

* * *

_

She comes inside,

_been playing football _

_with the guys,_

_She's all highfives_

_And dirty footprints on the floor_

_Next thing I know she's hanging out_

_She's got her dress and _

_high heels on and we're alone_

_I couldn't ask for nothing more_

_I LOVE the way_

_a simple smile reveals it all_

_She calls my name._

"Hey Austin," John greeted his friend.Today they were going on a mall trip. He was with their friends Randy Orton and Austin Scarlet.

"Hey John I want you to meet my cousin Patricia, she's on a visit," he said.

There was a girl beside him that was wearing a light pink tank top that said 'do you like what you see?' across. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and pink high cut Chuck-Taylors.

"Hi," Patricia greeted him shyly, 'that guys hot,' she thought.

"Hey you guys are we going or what?" Randy said impatiently.

"Yeah let's go," Austin gave in.

John was beside Patricia as they walked around. They were about to go watch a movie.

As they were walking John looked at the hand next to his. It was perfectly manicured in light pink and looked so tempting to hold.

When they got to the theatre John began to talk to her.

"Where are you from?" he asked her.

"Well I'm from Toronto, Canada," she answered.

"I've always wanted to see Toronto," he told her.

"Well you're not missing much. It's as beautiful as Massachusetts," she teased.

'Well then it's not as beautiful as you,' he thought.

"Hey let's go," Austin told them.

They were about to watch a horror movie that they've been anticipating for a month.

In the middle of the movie John noticed Patricia was frightened terribly. He grabbed out for her hand and she seemed to ease up.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks I needed that," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed hard but she didn't see it because of the light.

"You're welcome," he greeted.

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen _

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans_

_She could be just the one_

_I've waited for_

_Could be a perfect score and more_

_She could be_

_She could be_

_She could be_

He couldn't pay attention to the movie anymore. She was way better to watch than that movie. Every single movement amazed him.

They went around the mall and came across a nice jewelry store.

As the guys looked at the diamonds Patricia just sat down and watched them look around. John looked at her and sat down next to her.

"Hey are ya okay?" he sighed.

"Yeah I am," she replied.

"Come over here I wanna show you something," he led her to one of the displays.

There were two silver rings that they could engrave. They were simple yet elegant.

"Wow, they're pretty," Patricia said in awe.

He picked them up and tried one on. He slid the other one on her finger, they fitted perfectly.

"It looks great on you," he complimented.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

Before they left John bought her the ring she tried out and engraved his name on it.

She bought him the ring that he tried a little earlier.

"Guys I'm kinda thirsty," Randy whined.

"Let's go for Starbucks," Austin suggested.

"Sure," Patricia agreed.

"Let's go John," she smiled.

_Its friday night and her friends_

_are home by nine_

_We hit the show,_

_Tip the boouncer_

_Skip the line_

_Next thing I know, _

_We're out the door_

_And now she's dancing in the rain_

_A fragile flame_

_Under the pale blue colored light_

_Ohhh. . I love the way_

_This girl is not afraid to fall_

_She calls my name._

No matter what was happening he couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face.

She was just so beautiful, hot, and sweet, to him she looked like the girl of his dreams.

"Hey Pat watcha havin'?" Austin called out to his cousin.

"Anything with strawberries in it cuz'" she replied.

"Okay," he called.

There was a tap at her shoulder. She looked up and saw the gorgeous man calling her.

"Hey remember that ring you were trying out a while ago?" he reminded her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well here it is," he said presenting the ring to her.

"Thank you so much! Hey I got you something too," she said and reached for the ring in on of the bags.

"Wow it looks way nicer than when I tried it," he said noticing the engraving.

"Austin told me that you're the captain of a couple of teams," she started a conversation.

"Yeah. When I'm older I plan to go pro wrestling. How about you? What do you do after school," he replied.

"I have cheerleading practice and debate exercise. I plan to be whatever life takes me into being," she told him.

She was just so beautiful to look at that John blurted, "do you have a boyfriend?"

She giggled.

"No I don't I wanna put my studies first," she told him.

"Ohhh…" he said in awe. He felt so bad. He was about to ask her to be his. He knew better so he respected her decision.

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need_

_She's like a beauty queen _

_In just her t-shirt and her jeans_

_She could be just the one_

_I've waited for_

_Could be a perfect score and more_

_She could be_

_She could be_

_She could be_

"Here you go Pat, your drink John, hey where's Orton?" Austin asked as he handed out the drinks.

"Oh Cowboy Orton, he's over there rounding up some sheep," John teased.

She giggled.

'Damn that girl's got one hell of a giggle, if only I could grab her and fuck it up,' John thought.

"Randy let them go your drinks here already," Austin called.

"Okay, okay. Call you later ladeez," he bade the girls.

They let out a giggle.

"Why can't you settle on one girl?" Austin asked.

"Austin, you have to live life and you Cena should do too," Randy advised.

"Yeah thanks, but no thanks I'm happily single," he announced. Half announcing half praying Patricia will want him back.

'I wish I could just tell that sexy John that I want him too much,' she thought.

"So guys what do you guys want to do before we go," Austin said taking a sip of his drink.

Right now John wrapped his arm around Patricia, she felt his soft touch, praying he would hold her tighter.

"Sight seeing," Randy suggested.

"Not while she's around," Austin said pointing at Patricia.

"Why not?" she snapped at her cousin.

'Because you're enough to look at duh!' John said silently in his head.

"Patricia do you seriously think that your mother would want you to go run off with a guy like that?" Austin said.

"No," she sighed understanding his POV.

'I wish I could though,' she thought.

"Fine let's just go to the arcade or something," Randy whined.

"Okay," Austin gave in.

_She could be that _

_one in a hundred million_

_A secret the words been keeping_

_The music that keeps repeating _

_keeps repeating_

_Inside your mind_

_Like an angel on your shoulder_

_that makes your colors bolder _

_than you dare_

_And you want to take her everywhere._

As they were playing games John saw Trish playing Basketball All-Star. He walked to her and helped her shoot a hoop.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he replied.

As John walked up to Randy he began to whisper.

"Hey Cena you're totally flirtin with Ausie's cuzin," he hissed.

"Yeah I know and I can do it forever," he said.

"Wooo… Johnny's got a crush," Randy teased.

"No I don't I'm in love," he confessed.

"Yeah whatever, but I don't wanna break it to ya the girls going home tonight," Randy informed.

"Damn," John hissed. He really wanted to be with her.

"Hey why not give her a piece of ya," he suggested.

"I will, when Ausie's not lookin," John whispered.

Around 6:00 they decide to leave the mall.

"Hey Patricia," John called.

"Yeah," she said.

"Come over here where Ausie can't see us," he led her to a corner.

"I wanted to give you this," he handed her this pink teddy bear that was absolutely adorable.

"Gosh, it's so cute. But what does this have to do with hiding from Austin," she was a little confused.

"This," he whispered.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed just as smoothly.

He began to lick her bottom lip. Getting the message she let his tongue in.

His tongue went from corner to corner of her mouth, she could feel the romance that he wanted to show her.

Slowly they had to break the kiss.

"I love you Patricia, I know it may sound stupid because we only met today bu-" he yapped but she cut him off with her finger over his lips.

"Don't worry I love you back," she whispered.

"Can I have another one?" he begged.

"Do you seriously have to ask?" she was in shock.

They slowly started to make-out.

"You seriously are a good kisser," she complimented.

"Not all girls get to taste that," he informed the beautiful Canadian.

"Then I must be a very lucky girl," she smiled.

"Cena we have to go!" Randy yelled.

"Patricia Stratigeous you have a plane to catch," Austin reminded her.

"I'll miss ya babe," John bade her.

"I'll miss ya too hot stuff," she bade back.

"Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," she said as she gave him one last hug.

Then in an instant Austin began to drag his cousin away. She turned around blowing a kiss to John.

"Man did you get her number?" Randy asked knowing John was zoned out.

"Huh what, her number? Oh damn it! I didn't get her number. I'm such an idiot!" he yelled.

"How's that Ausie's moving too," Randy reminded.

"Oh my god I found a girl I've fallen for then I'm never gonna see her again. That's bullshit!" John cried.

* * *


End file.
